Whispers
by WellThatWasFun
Summary: Pillow talk from Nick and Jess


**I was inspired to write this little one-shot by You-drive-me-nuts-miller's lovely _The 'As long as you're nailing' Oath_. Especially the second part.**

**Set beginning of Season 3. I love thinking about what Nick and Jess might now confess to each other about their thoughts and feelings during the two years that they were 'just friends'.**

**This is my first ever fan fiction.**

They were lying in the dim light, legs tangled together, Jess held loosely in Nick's arms.

"You weren't the only one who thought about us, together, you know, before," Jess whispered softly.

Nick shifted a little so they were facing one another and his eyes met hers. "Yeah?" he enquired, corners of his lips curling briefly into a smile.

Jess could feel herself blushing and she looked down, eyes dropping from his eyes to his mouth. "Your mouth," she said, and bit her bottom lip.

"My mouth?" He sounded puzzled.

"Your mouth," she repeated, quietly. "I was... obsessed … with your mouth. For weeks and weeks it was all I could think about. After your kissed me that first time. Ohmigod, your mouth."

Her eyes stayed on his mouth, as she brought her hand up and lightly ran the fingernail of her index finger along his top lip, back along the bottom one. Nick was still, his breathing light and shallow.

"I didn't sleep a wink that night, you know," she continued, "my heart was racing and my throat was dry. My whole body was aching. I couldn't breathe. And all I could think about was the way your mouth felt on my mouth. It felt so warm, so firm, so... right."

Her finger traced his mouth again, slowly and more deliberately this time, and as it dragged along his lower lip his mouth opened and she felt the tip of his tongue, wet, against her fingertip and his lips closed around it gently for a brief moment. She swallowed hard and her hand dropped but her eyes stayed on his mouth.

"That kiss... that was the best kiss, Nick," she whispered.

"Fairytale," he mumbled.

"Yeah," she breathed.

He leaned forward. "Wait..." she said, smiling.

"Can't," he replied as his lips met hers in a light soft slow kiss. He grinned as he drew back. "Sorry, I just had to." She grinned back, and then looked at him steadily.

"It's not just your mouth. I like your whole face. I've always liked your face," she went on.

"I like your scruff." Her thumb ran along his jawline.

"I like your nose." Her finger traced down the bump.

She rubbed her finger between his eyebrows. "I like the little frown you always have, right here."

She could feel his forehead wrinkle under her finger. She laughed for a moment, and brought her hand down. They were quiet. She watched his mouth again. All she could hear was the sound of their breathing.

"I especially like your eyes." She lifted hers to look right into his. "I like the way they flash when you're annoyed. I like the way they soften when you're amused. I like they way they go dark when you're serious. I really, really like the way you look at me. The way you have always looked at me".

They continued to look at each other, for a long moment, before Jess moved closer and they kissed again, deeper and more serious this time, her fingers buried in his hair.

When they parted she settled down in Nick's arms again, and sighed. "Being in your arms feels better that I ever imagined. You're so warm. I feel so safe".

She buried her nose into his neck. "And you smell so good."

"I smell so good?" he chuckled.

"You do!" she insisted, giggling. "You smell like... like... I dunno, like a man should smell. Like my Nick."

Jess was quiet for a moment. "I've always been attracted to the way you smell. I... I can't believe I'm telling you this... I used to sometimes take one of your shirts out the laundry hamper and sniff it. So I could smell you."

She buried her nose into him again. "Now I don't have to anymore," she whispered into his neck. "I can do this instead."

Nick reached down and tilted her face up to his. He was smiling. "You weirdo," he whispered, as he kissed her again.

"God, I am such a weirdo," she said. "I can't believe I told you that."

They grinned at each other.

She watched as his eyes grew dark and serious again.

"Jess," he said, "I'm crazy in love with you. You weirdo. I love you. You know that, right? Just crazy in love with you."

And he kissed her again.


End file.
